


Death Of A Sage

by PeptoBismolBlood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeptoBismolBlood/pseuds/PeptoBismolBlood
Summary: This work was written about a discord roleplay i took part in as Nagisa And Izuru. At this point Monaca and Masaru both killed someone and were executed.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 18





	Death Of A Sage

**Author's Note:**

> Please take caution as this is graphic.

The sight was horrifying… they had left Nagisa alone for ten minutes and he had figured out how to do… This… I guess it made sense, Him being the Sage when Sages are known for knowledge and figuring out where and how he could tie himself up-

Walking into the males bathroom you could see this work. Nagisa had found a rope and some razorblade and had done it. He wrote out a note and plastered it to the door of the bathroom. It was labeled,  
"To Jataro, Kotoko, Izuru, and the closest thing I had to loving Dads♡"

He had strung up the rope and took off his bright yellow scarf and placed it with the note. The pin got to stay with him. There was some slits and he got up there… The pin held tightly in his hand as he ended it all. He had lost the girl he would have done anything for… he had suddenly and without warning lost the leader of their group, which placed much more pressure on Nagisa to now lead everyone. And for once in his life… Nagisa couldn't take the pressure. He had gone through so much with almost dying and having to watch people die. And before with all the stress of work that got put on him. But he knew this was to much. He felt the presence of Monaca and Masaru. But that was just something trying to stop him. He would see them soon. And soon, being now.

By the time the announcement of a body rang, Nagisa was ice cold while still hanging from the male bathroom stall door. His blood covered the floor and his clothes and his clamped hands were over his heart. The Warriors of hope had officially lost their Sage…

"If your reading this it means you must have found me in the male bathroom. Please take my scarf. Like Masaru I want to leave a small piece of me for you all. But I don't want to be here. I don't want to sit around and watch as people die. I did enough of that while trying to build paradise…

Jataro & Kotoko. Please. Live on for my sake. Izuru, Hajime, And Nagito need you two. It was just my time to leave. For real this time… Both of you can rock, Paper, scissors for the role of leader or just be co-Leaders or something. That's your guys Choice.

Izuru. Thanks for being there when we needed you. I'm sorry for making you and everyone else see me like this… but you seemed to be an amazing person watching over us. In your words this whole note is probably 'Boring' like everything is.

And my last addressing, Hajime and Nagito, Or would you prefer I call you both Dad? It doesn't really matter now that you cant exactly tell me… But I'll just call you Ahoge and Hope Dad if that will work for you. Alright then Dads. Thanks for looking out for us. Even when we seemed like annoying little brats (Sorry again for treating you like garbage a while back Hope Dad…) You were both amazing and please don't blame my death on yourselves. This was my own decision.

Anyways, My final wishes are for all of you to keep your chins up and keep living on. I wont be able to be that voice of knowledge (if I ever was, But I wasn't the Sage for no reason) ever again. But that's what most adults are for. My other last wish is for someone to slap the ever loving life out of Haji. I still haven't forgotten what he said when I thought I was dead.

Signed, Nagisa Shingesu   
The former Lil' Ulimate Social Studies"

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't the best but i hope it was tolerable.


End file.
